24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Wallace
Captain Jonathan Wallace was the executive officer of the special operations unit Coral Snake under Colonel Ron Samuels, which was funded by the NSA. Before Day 2 : View Jonathan Wallace's profile at Character profiles. Wallace was an officer in 7th Light Armor Reconnaissance Battalion of the 3rd Marine Division, and (presumably later) Special Ops Detachment Delta, Fort Benning, Georgia. He spent four years in Special Ops, led a sniper unit in the Gulf War and led an assassination detail in Malaysia. Wallace had been present when Samuels unsuccessfully tried to recruit Jack Bauer into the Coral Snake unit. Day 2 Roger Stanton arranged with Ron Samuels to use Wallace and the Coral Snake commandos to help him carry out his plans of sneaking a nuclear weapon into the United States. Stanton wanted to have Coral Snake intercept the bomb, preventing any casualties, but still forcing the United States to go to war or increase its military posture, which he thought would increase the security of the United States. However, Peter Kingsley wanted the bomb to explode in Los Angeles, forcing David Palmer to go to war, which would increase his oil profits. Kingsley paid off Wallace to murder his own team, which he thought would guarantee the bomb would explode. However, Jack Bauer and George Mason found the bomb and detonated it in the desert, preventing the mass casualties. Kingsley thought all the evidence of his involvement would be destroyed in the explosion. He changed his plans and decided to kill all the loose ends, including Wallace. Wallace escaped and killed Syed Ali in order to get the attention of Jack, whom he thought would be able to help him escape. With Ali dead, Wallace became the only person who could prove that the Cyprus recording was faked. Wallace offered to give Jack the evidence the recording was fake in exchange for Kate Warner. He wanted to use her father's company connections with the CIA to escape to another country and then kill Kate. At the meeting place, Wallace summoned an armed accomplice to grab Kate from her car while he distracted Bauer. The gunman was knocked out by Yusuf Auda, and Wallace's attempt to kidnap her failed. After Bauer and Wallace re-negotiated, a team of Kingsley's heavily armed shooters arrived and attacked Wallace, Jack, Kate, and Yusuf as they attempted to go to the airport. Wallace was shot in the neck during the firefight, so Jack took him to a local medical clinic. Wallace died before he could give Jack the location of the chip that proved the forging of the Cyprus recording. However, Jack looked at the x-rays and discovered it was implanted into his chest (Wallace told Jack it was shrapnel when Jack discovered the chip with a metal detector earlier at the meeting place). Jack then proceeded to cut it out with a surgical knife. Memorable quotes *'Jonathan Wallace': If that's a Dunlop, it'll pick up a piece of shrapnel that's still in my ribcage. ("Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am") *'Jack Bauer': They're gonna be five minutes. *'Jonathan Wallace': And here we are without a deck of cards. ("Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am") *'Jonathan Wallace': Jack. You're the last person in the world I want tracking me down. ("Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am") *'Jonathan Wallace': You know, Jack...you were a real bad-ass back at the warehouse! ("Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am") *'Jonathan Wallace:' (to nurse) Don't worry beautiful, I've been worse than this. ("Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am") Background Information and Notes * Wallace killing Ali to ensure that he would be the only one capable of providing information (and therefore grant him negotiating power) was mirrored earlier on in the season with Nina Myers killing Mamud Rasheed Faheen. * Wallace is one of the 3 characters known to have placed an important memory card in his body -- the other two being Iké Dubaku on Day 7 and Pavel Tokarev on Day 8 (Tokarev swallowed his SIM Card, while Dubaku and Wallace implanted it in their midriffs). All of them had it cut out of their bodies by Jack Bauer. ** It is unknown if/how Wallace would've kept to his word and gave him the file if he was successfully airlifted out of the country. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:U.S. military personnel Category:Moles Category:Oil consortium conspirators Category:Deceased characters